


Same Old

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, M/M, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post CA:TWS, Bucky moves in with Steve. But Steve has no idea how Bucky's really doing.</p><p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: MCU, Steve/Bucky, They Pretty much live off of Angry!Sex now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Old

Bucky walked in with a brief “Hey,” and pulled off his boots, throwing them to the side sloppily. Steve knew better than to ask how his day was. Therapy, SHIELD evaluations, medical tests, and debriefs, and Bucky always came home pissed off and all talked out.

Bucky walked into the bedroom, peeling off his shirt and throwing it to the floor. Steve stood in the doorway, waiting for some signal that Bucky wanted company instead of an empty room. Bucky gave him a quick glance, and he walked in.

It was rough, almost mechanical. Hard kisses, teeth clanging, tongues battling, then Bucky flipping Steve over or the other way around. Hands gripping hips with too-strong fingers. Bite marks on shoulders, low moans stifled to keep the neighbors from hearing. Hardly any foreplay, right to business, almost like back when they were in the army, frantically groping each other for quick satisfaction before the next interruption (except it was nothing like back then at all).

When they’re done, Bucky immediately left the bed to shower. 

Sometimes Steve thought that the only thing Bucky genuinely liked now was hot showers.

Steve stared at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of water streaming down Bucky’s body, behind the closed door. Sometimes he wondered if the only reason Bucky lived with him was because SHIELD would consider it a red flag if he moved.

It had been a long time since Steve felt like he didn't know what to do. Even when he wasn't allowed to join the army, even when he was getting his ass kicked in Brooklyn, as helpless as he felt then, at least he knew that his job was to keep fighting.

Now, though, Steve felt like he was failing. Failing spectacularly, wandering lost without a map, trying to read directions in the occasional grunt or sigh.

Worse, he felt like Bucky was failing too. And he has never, ever had to deal with that particular feeling before now.

When Bucky came back into the room, Steve pretended to have fallen asleep. He knew Bucky would be able to tell. But he also knew Bucky wouldn’t say anything.


End file.
